The Stranger
by Rei Bianca
Summary: A Valentine's Day Special- Two strangers, bound by the past, found each other as both of them struggle in a world that hates their existance. Please r&r..Thank you!


_Hi! No I'm not abandoning Time Travel, I just insist to make something for Valentine's day.. I know it's rather confusing, my brother said so. Anyway, have fun!_

**_The Stranger_**

She was given a mission to kill a man, but she found him, half dead in his room. She knew that her comrades left him there for her to clear things up. She had walked up to him, and saw him struggling for life. He had the most intriguing eyes she had ever seen. She knew that it was her fault. She should have not let her feelings play with her mind. She should have just killed him when she had the chance. It was too dark. She only remembered those eyes. That's all. She heard muffles, and her instinct told her to abort mission…She let him live. But now, it was too late. Five days later, her leader found out and would not take failure as an excuse. Banished from the palace, her existence became meaningless.

Wondering aimlessly about in the street, she had nowhere to go. The palace was her only home, but now she had none. Her heart was heavy, and her soul torn. Her spirit tormented. Only with a crumpled piece of hope, she walks, desperately seeking for shelter. As she roamed the dark alley, she knew from the glares of the people around her, that she was not invited. She froze in place, and looked up. They were surrounding her.

Their hands clutched tightly, weapons armed, ready to attack. Is this not what I wanted, she asked herself. She moved towards her assassins, her killer, and her own freedom. Once she was a hunter, now the hunted. The girl finally bowed her head down, and closed her eyes, waiting for it. Waiting for death. Let it end…let it all end, and with it, my suffering too!

Suddenly, she heard gunshot. She shut her eyes tighter. The clinging of metals, explosives and more gunshots deafen her. She dared not move. For a second, she thought her heart had skipped a beat. She crouched down and covered her ears, until as sudden as it started, the commotion stopped. She opened her eyes slowly. Bodies of those who had wanted to destroy her laid stiffly on the wet pavement. Others, badly wounded, moved back and away from her, a sign of retreat. She clasped her mouth with her bruised hands. What happened?

Just as she was about to flee, a strong hand grasped her arm. She shrieked in terror. The girl struggled hard to free herself even though she knew that it was useless. All she wanted to do was to die. She did not want anything else. "Please let me go!" She cried. Her voice choked in her own tears.

"Miss, I just wanted to help," A soft voice came from the man. He stared into her eyes, which filled with fear. Slowly, he released his hands from the girl's trembling body. He backed a little and studied her from head to toe. The trapped beauty in front of him mesmerized him. She was tall and slender. She needed help, he knew that from her eyes.

"What do you want from me?" She asked. Her hand clasping a small dagger which she took from one of the bodies nearby. "Answer me!"

He stared at her. "I just want to help you.."

"Then why didn't you just kill me then?!" She replied instantly without waiting for him to finish his words.

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"I mean, why do you want to die so badly?" He said, with a voice softer then before. His eyes never left hers.

"I just…wanted to, okay!"

He moved closed to her, when he came to a sudden stop. He realized that she had pointed the dagger only an inch from her heart. She is really serious, he thought.

"Another step and I will kill myself, I swear!" She said in a serious tone. Her voice echoes around the dark alley. Everywhere seemed still, only the sounds of heartbeats were heard coming from the two of them.

He carefully stepped to the side. "I can help you…you are depressed, I can see it in your eyes."

"No…"She quivered. She refused to admit it. She believed that the word never exists in her dictionary.

"Let me help you."

"My existence is meaningless… I live for them, but now, they do need me anymore, why should I live…"

"No! "He shouted, as she stabbed the dagger into her heart. Her warmth and color fade away as the cold metal plunged deeper into her. He quickly grabbed her tightly before she collapsed to the ground. She was like a withered flower in his arm. "Hang on!"

She coughed. Vermilion red blood gushed out from her wound as he pulled out the metal from her. Her body felt numb. Was this what her victims felt when she stabbed them? She could feel her life flowing out slowly, with her warm blood. Will she finally be with the rest of the free souls in hell? Her visions blurred, she only could see a black hole. So, this was what dying felt like… And then, she saw them, all of them, all those people that she had killed. They pulled and twisted her into the hole. They tugged her roughly and she felt pain. A sudden jolt of pain, so stinging that she screamed and screamed…

"Open your eyes."

She heard a voice. Was she dreaming?

"Please, open your eyes…"

There, she heard it again… Should she? Still trembling, she forced her eyes open. Her body drenched in cold sweat and her heart was still thumping away at the nightmare she had. Her visions were a little blurry, but she saw him. He was smiling back at her. She looked around. "Where am I?" She asked, almost a whisper.

"My house," He said, smiling a little.

She tried to move but her legs felt numb.

"I saved you… Miss Assassin."

"What…?" She asked, a little confused. She felt the nicely wrapped bandage around her forehead. "How did you know that?"

"Doesn't matter, does it?" He replied, putting a finger on her lips. "I saved you, now you cannot die until you do me a favor."

"Eh?" She blinked a few times, until she realized the situation she was in to. "What do you want me to do?"

Instantly he replied, "Your life is mine."

"What?!"

"Anyway, Miss Yaone, we should start thinking of what is for dinner," He smiled as he tucked her comfortably under the blanket.

A curious look appeared on her face. She frowned. "How did you know my name?"

Grinning. "I'm Hakkai, the guy whom you spared his life?"

"What?! Why are you doing this?"

"No reason, just trying to be nice, can't I? Besides, wouldn't it be great for us both to help each other get back to our feet? I mean, we've been through a lot," He said, amazingly in a cheery tone.

The girl continued to stare speechlessly at him as he made his way out of the room, and into the kitchen to fix them some sandwiches.

_The End. _

_Is anyone lost? Please raise your hands. Should I continue with more explanation, or is this enough?_


End file.
